Life As We Knew It
by WaitingForLife2Begin
Summary: When an explosion causes catastrophic injuries to some of the Campers at CHB its up to the doctor at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital to save there lives and keep there secret. T for possible blood and violence (and I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Well hello! This is **WaitingForLife2Begin** and this is my "_first_" fanfic!

_**DISCLAIMER**_: well….. I do not own PJOor Grey's Anatomy. If I did the 1st PJO movie would have been SO much better.

And before I start just warning you that if there are any missing "g" or "y" letters that is because they are missing on my key board. So I have to press hard on the buttons to get the letter to work so there might be double letters too.

_**Note:**_ When I was originally writing this the fact that CHB was in NY left my mind so we are going to pretend it is somewhere in Washington. DEAL WITH IT(therefore the Seattle space needle is the home of Olympus.I needed to change stuff to fit my story. And if there are any suggestion for this story please PM me and not review with them in it can give spoilers.

Now lets begin

* * *

"_Breaking News__**…" **_the T.V said as Cristina flipped through the channels. There is never anything good on in the morning, she thought to herself. She decided to stop on the news station to check if there was any fatal incidents that could bring her in surgeries at the Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital.

"_An explosion at a summer injures at least 10. We will share more information as we get it-"_. Then a toothbrush commercial came on.

"I hate when that happens," Cristina groaned referring to the lack of information given on the news. She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. Owen was in there making coffee. When Owen realized Cristina came in he took out another mug from the cabinets and poured some coffee for her.

"What was that about?" Owen questioned. He didn't hear much of what was on the news.

"Some summer camp had an explosion injuring at least 10." Cristina replied taking a sip from her coffee. Then in the living room the T.V was back at the news station. She went back and sat down on the couch to see if she could gget more information on the explosion.

_"Just in….. The explosion on Half-Blood Hill injures a total of 15 and killing only 1 by the name of Luke Castellan age 21. The injured (youngest being 12 oldest around 15), are being transported to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital." _Owen could barely sit still through the news report. When he heard what hospital the victims were sent to he ran for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Cristina yelled to him before she ran after him.

"I need to go to the Hospital!" He exclaimed while shoving his shoes on.

"Why are you going? We took the day off!" Cristina reminded before he left the door. She put her own sneakers on and ran just in time before her husband pulled out of their driveway. She opened the passenger side door and hopped in the car.

"Why are you acting crazy Owen? I have never seen you act like this," Cristina questioned him.

"I'm related to most of those kids." He replied staring at the front wind shield. Cristina didn't reply but just sat there with a confused look on her face. They continued driving in silence all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter I want at least 2 reviews for each chapter for me to continue.

**Please send me any ideas or even some original characters with descriptions** if you want me to put you as a guest in the story!

**R&R**

Sincerely **WaitingForLife2Begin :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**_: well….. I do not own PJOor Grey's Anatomy. If I did the 1st PJO movie would have been SO much better.

And before I start just warning you that if there are any missing "g" or "y" or T because my key board is dying letters that is because they are missing on my key board. So I have to press hard on the buttons to get the letter to work so there might be double letters too.

_**Note:**_ When I was originally writing this the fact that CHB was in NY left my mind so we are going to pretend it is somewhere in Washington. DEAL WITH IT(therefore the Seattle space needle is the home of Olympus.I needed to change stuff to fit my story. And if there are any suggestion for this story please PM me and not review with them in it can give spoilers.

Now lets begin

When they reached the hospital everyone was already in their trauma gowns. Except April Kepner. April was freaking out in the lobby trying to get information on the victims. When Christina left to go see Meredith, Owen to go talk to the panicking red-head.

"Dr. Hunt! Oh my gods! Rachel! My cousin!" Was all Owen could understand from April Kepner's mumbling.

"April CALM DOWN! EVERYTHING SHOULD BE FINE!" Owen said trying to comfort her but was doing some panicking of his own. Owen brought her to her office and almost had a breakdown himself.

"What if the others find out!" April basically shouted before Dr. Hunt covered her mouth. April was the only one who knew who Owen truly was, Poseidon, God of the Seas. April only knew because she walked in on her cousin Rachel Elizabeth Dare also an oracle, reciting a prophecy.

When they do and ONLY when they do we will explain," Owen told her, "Now we must wait until the others come."

Owen and April then left the room to go get ready for the incoming trauma.

**~*~MEANWHILE IN CRISTINA'S LIFE~*~**

"Why are you so angry at Owen," Meredith asked Cristina while putting on her trauma gown.

"I seriously have no idea, he said something about being related to all the victims!" Cristina replied still confused about the conversation she had with him in the car.

"Well maybe he's there uncle or something?" Meredith suggested trying to calm down her friend.

"Or he's dated so many woman gotten them pregnant and he had a lot of so they created a camp just for them," Cristina suggested trying to figure out what he meant by being related to the victims.

"Well lets go find out," She said when the ambulances arrived.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! WaitingForLife2Begin Here! **

I have _**NOT**_ given up on this story, so don't worry.

I Have created a poll on my page and i was wondering if you, my readers,would answer it please:)

It ask who would you want to be fatally injured in my story.

I want to know because i don't want to kill of someone's favorite character :P

So please answer my poll and i will update as soon as possible :)

**Also i still need a cover photo so if anyone is willing to make one for me that would be great!**

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey-o! Please check out the poll on my wall of which Camper will get hurt/killed!PLEASE!**

_**And before I start just warning you that if there are any missing "g" or "y" or T because my key board is dying letters that is because they are missing on my key board. So I have to press hard on the buttons to get the letter to work so there might be double letters too.**_

**_Note:_ **When I was originally writing this the fact that CHB was in NY left my mind so we are going to pretend it is somewhere in Washington. DEAL WITH IT(therefore the Seattle space needle is the home of Olympus.I needed to change stuff to fit my story. And if there are any suggestion for this story please PM me and not review with them in it can give spoilers. Also most of the injuries I use Greys to help me with the medical-fancy terms and even the surgeries so there might be direct quotes AND I MAY BE WRONG BECAUSE I IS NOT A SURGEON!

* * *

**Now on with chapter 3**

**Meredith**

"Here we go," Meredith said jogging toward the first ambulance while Cristina ran to the second.

"What do we got here?" Meredith asked the paramedic.

"John Doe approximately 12 years old, obvious head trauma and ..." The paramedic responded.

"What do you mean obvious head trauma?" Meredith questioned the paramedic.

"Take a look for your self," she said lifting up his bandages one of the boy's eyes.

"A metal shard in his left eye, must have been one heck of an explosion."

"Also abrasions on both arms," The paramedic told Meredith.

Meredith took out her flash light and shined it in the kid's eyes back in forth causing the kid to blink then moan in pain.

"Can you tell me your name?" Meredith asked the John Doe while pulling the stretcher into the hospital.

"N-Nico...Di A-Angelo" He said wincing in pain caused by him blinking his left eye.

"Nico, do you have any family we can call?"

"N-n-no, my mom died and I haven't seen my dad in a while." Nico said to Meredith.

Once they got in to the hospital went up to them frantically.

"Nico! I'm going to contact your dad ok?" Owen said to the boy in the stretcher. Nico responded to Dr. Hunt as if he were made Meredith confused.

"Wilson! Take Nico here to get a CT."Meredith told the intern.

"I'm on Karev's service today though," Jo said.

"Not now. So take Nico here to get a CT."

Jo sighed and took the boy's stretcher and left for the CT.

When Jo left Meredith look at the frantic Owen.

"Whats wrong with you today Owen?" Said Meredith in an angry tone.

"Nothing. It's just... my son goes to that camp..." Hunt said slightly less panicky.

"Woah... wait you have a SON?" Meredith asked confused.

* * *

**Cristina **

_"Here we go," Meredith said jogging toward the first ambulance while Cristina ran to the second._

"What do we have here,"Cristina asked the paramedic.

"Rachel Dare, lacerations on left leg and a dislocated shoulder."

" Seriously people I'm FINE! Sew me up and I'll be on my way," responded Rachel.

"Ross get over here and suture her up and page ortho. for her shoulder," Cristina commanded her intern. Ross nodded and took Rachel into the hospital.

"Where are the other ambulances?"Cristina asked the paramedic.

"Some of the victims were trapped so they are probably coming soon," he said.

Soon after he said that the next round of ambulances came.

**How was it? Please R&R! and can someone make me a cover photo please :P**

**Send all ideas via private message, so I can use them to make this better!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! New update faster then the others! SO anyway... I'll try to make these chapters as long as I can but I do have school so thats why their short and I don't update fast. Also i have noticed no one likes Clairese...**

_**And before I start just warning you that if there are any missing "g" or "y" or T because my key board is dying letters that is because they are missing on my key board. So I have to press hard on the buttons to get the letter to work so there might be double letters too. My keys are dropping like flies!**_

**_Note:_ **When I was originally writing this the fact that CHB was in NY left my mind so we are going to pretend it is somewhere in Washington. DEAL WITH IT(therefore the Seattle space needle is the home of Olympus.I needed to change stuff to fit my story. And if there are any suggestion for this story please PM me and not review with them in it can give spoilers. Also most of the injuries I use Greys to help me with the medical-fancy terms and even the surgeries so there might be direct quotes AND I MAY BE WRONG BECAUSE I IS NOT A SURGEON!

* * *

**Meredith**

"You have a son?" Meredith repeated to Owen.

"Its a long story," he told her in a whispered while dragging her to an empty hallway nearby. Then he explained to her his real Identity ,The God of the Seas, Poseidon. Meredith was extremely shocked and stood there confused.

"WHAT!?HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Meredith asked loudly causing her mouth to be covered by Dr. Hunt's hand.

"Even if this was true how does that have anything to do with you having a son or the explosion," She said this time quietly. She didn't quiet believe him but the camp reminded her of something Izzie said about her childhood camp.

"My son ,Percy Jackson goes to that camp. So he could have been hurt in the explosion." he said sadly.

"Does Cristina know about who you really are," asked Meredith, even though she knew Cristina probably would have told her if she knew.

"No. I've been trying to tell her but can't figure out how," Dr. Hunt stated.

"You should probably tell her now you don't want her to figure out the hard way," Meredith replied implying that if Cristina figured out he had a son before he told her, he would be in big trouble.

"I'm going to tell her now."Owen said while going to the ambulance bay. Then the hallway doors bursted open and another explosion victim came in on a stretcher pushed by Owen.

"I'll tell her next time I see her,"he muttered to Meredith as he rushed past her pushing the stretcher with a limp girl on it.

* * *

**April**

April felt a lot calmer now, knowing that her cousin Rachel was okay. Rachel only had a few scratches and and a dislocated shoulder. Callie had already fixed her shoulder so she decided to check on her.

"Rachel!" she said to her younger red-headed cousin who was sitting on a patient bed. **(A/N Is there a specific name for hospital beds?)**

"Hey April! Are you here to tell me I can leave?" She said enthusiastically and jumping out of the bed.

"Rachel, you can't leave until your dad comes to pick you up,"April told her matter-of-factly.

"About that... my dad doesn't even know I go to Camp Half-Blood," Rachel told her relucently," So, can't you sign me out ? Please April!"**  
**

"Rachel you seriously didn't even call to tell him your in the hospital?!" April asked Rachel.

"Fine," she said pulling out her phone and dialed her dad's number. While Rachel was distracted with calling her dad April saw Owen pushing a stretcher with another explosion patient, she decided Rachel would be okay by herself and Rachel decided to help Dr. Hunt.

* * *

**Please review! If your going to take your time to read this please update! And I would really appreciate it if you message me your ideas! I will read all of your ideas and take them all under consideration. R&R (P.S Who do you think the girl on the stretcher is?)**


End file.
